Secret
by Beautiful Longing
Summary: WARNING: Fluff alert! Sweet one shot fic! Hope yall like!


Disclaimer: Own nothing but plot!!  
  
The clock flashed a bright red 11:45 as Hermione slipped on a robe and walked out of the 5th year girls dormatories. Quickly she sneaked her way towards the stairs leading to the boys dorms.  
  
"And what is a prefect like you doing out of bed at this time of night?" a deep familiar voice asked, whispering in her ear. She cocked her head to the side and turned around smirking. Instantly cinnamon eyes met fiery blue ones.  
  
"Well, if you want me to I can leave." she teased, turning back to head back to her dorm. Suddenly two arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her close.  
  
_Blue, is the ocean in your eyes,   
  
Blue as cool September skies, as a lonely waterfall.   
  
Red, is the fire in your heart,   
  
for the passion and love that we make as the sunset is fading away.  
_  
"George! Be quiet! Do you want us to get caught?" she laughed as he dragged her back to his dorm. He chuckled lightly as he pulled her into his darkened room.  
  
"Shh, I think their still sleeping. I put a silencing charm around my bed." he smiled, winking at her. She blushed a deep crimson as he pulled her between the curtains surrounding his bed.  
  
"George?" she asked, letting him pull her onto his lap. Leaning into his arms, she turned slightly to look at him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, kissing her forehead.  
  
'Why can't we tell anyone about us?" she questioned, hurt slightly shining in her eyes. "I mean, everytime I see you, I just want to run up and kiss you, but I can't. Do you have any idea how much that hurts?" she continued, tears beginning to roll silently down her flushed cheeks. George's heart broke seeing her like this, knowing it was his fault. He was the one who wanted to keep it secret. She wanted to tell everyone how she felt about him, but he had told her no.  
  
"Hermione-"   
  
"No George. Are you that embarrased to be seen with me, as my boyfriend?" she broke in, pulling herself from his arms to face him, tears falling more freely.  
  
"No! Don't you ever say I'm embarrased to be with you! I'm just afraid of what Ron will do! You know he likes you! How can you deny that? I just don't want to hurt him! As much of a prat he is, he's still my little brother!" George whispered harshly. He pulled her to him again, wiping away her tears with his thumb. "Hermione, I want nothing, but to tell the world that I am in love with you." he whispered in her ear. She pulled back, eyes wide, and kissed him passionately.  
  
_Angel, heaven starts here tonight in your arms,  
  
wanna drown in your body get lost in your charm.   
  
Now that you're here, angel dont go,   
  
lets keep the move nice and slow.  
_  
"You....you love me?" she whispered once they broke apart.  
  
"Yes." he laughed, kissing her again quickly. "I love you so much it hurts when I'm away from you. You're everything to me and I never want to loose that." Slight tears formed in his own eyes as he spoke. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close. "I am so in love with you Hermione Granger." Hermione hugged close, crying into his shoulder.  
  
"I love you too, George." she cried, muffled by his shirt. Pulling her back, he kissed her again, this time with all the force and passion inside of him. She pulled him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Slowly, he turned them around, laying her back on the bed.  
  
_All I want is your touch,  
  
all I want is your heaven right here by my side, every night.  
  
All I want is your touch,   
  
all I want is your tenderness here in my life, every morning and night.  
  
Girl cause your touch is so right.  
_  
The next morning, Hermione awoke to a room that was not her own. 'Where am I?' she thought lazily, pulling herself into a slight sitting position. Looking to her right, she found a sleeping George Weasley, his arm draped casually around her waist. Instantly, the night before came rushing back. With a huge smile on her face, she leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. Slowly, he opened one eye. A huge smile covered his face when he saw Hermione leaning over him.  
  
"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" he asked, sitting up.  
  
"I slept wonderfully. How about you?" she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
  
"Beautifully." he said, pausing. He looked down for a moment, before silently asking, "Do you regret it?" Hermione softened, placing a finger under his chin, forcing him to look at her.  
  
"Never." she said, kissing him.  
  
_Yes, I've been thinking about you.   
  
I've imagined the feel of your body   
  
and how it will be when we move.   
  
Darling, magics alive tonight in your arms   
  
wanna drown in this moment,   
  
get lost in your charm.   
  
Now that you're here, don't move too fast   
  
lets make the moment last._   
  
Slowly, he pulled back from her, taking her hand in his. She smiled softly, getting lost in his eyes.  
  
"I have something for you." he smiled, turning to get something out of his nightstand. Butterflies began to fill her stomach. 'What does he have for me?' she thought to herself. Soon, he turned back, handing her a little golden box neatly wrapped.  
  
"George." she breathed, slowly opening the box. She let out a gasp of shock, as she touched the golden heartshape necklace softly. Diamonds glittered from their places encrusted in the gold. "It's beautiful."   
  
"I thought you might like it." he said, smiling at her reaction.  
  
"Like it? George, I love it!" she squealed, throwing her arms around him in a giant hug.  
  
_I don't want nobody else   
  
and you see that my body is aching,   
  
I'm hopelessly taken by you.   
_  
"I love you." he whispered in her ear as she hugged him.   
  
"I love you too." she said, pulling back to look at him. "Thank you so much, for everything."  
  
"Hey George! You up yet?" Fred yelled, breaking the moment. Quickly, George took the silencing charm off, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yea! Just give me a minute!" he yelled through. Once he heard Fred leave, he poked his head through the curtains. "Ok, it's clear. You better get back to your dorm. I'll see you at breakfast." he said, kissing her one more time. Quickly, she got dressed and stepped out into the cold room. Once she reached the door, she turned around and ran back, kissing him once more.   
  
"Bye." she whispered, before disappearing out the door. 


End file.
